Laundry Day
by bauerfreak
Summary: Snickers: Sara and Nick do more than just laundry....sorry, that was really pornish. Just read, please!


A/N: Another smutty one from my twisted mind. Please let me know what you think. : )

He never thought that watching a woman fold laundry could be sexy, but strangely, he did. Many strange things he found sexy since he'd started dating Sara Sidle. He loved the pink cotton panties she wore, the way she wore her hair up in a messy ponytail for him, and the way she sung softly while she made breakfast. Now, on laundry day, Nick Stokes watched his girlfriend from across the room as she stood in front of the washer and dryer in only a pair of said cotton panties, a bra, and one of his button-up shirts. His eyes had never seen anything so….delicious.

Sara was oblivious to Nick's presence. They were supposed to be folding these clothes together, but Nick had gone to the restroom momentarily. She hummed softly as she neatly folded each items. Since most of their clothes were either been washed or were drying, both were scantily clad, stirring up all kinds of dirty feelings. Nick was just in a pair of boxers when he'd left to use the restroom.

All of a sudden, Nick was right behind her, and he'd wrapped one arm around her stomach, his hand resting on her belly button. She jumped a little, but then relaxed when she realized it was him. Nick gave her a kiss to the neck and then pressed his cheek against hers as she continued to fold.

"Nick, you're supposed to be doing laundry." She complained, smiling.

"No, I'm supposed to be doing you." He whispered huskily, knowing it would make her laugh. It had its desired effect and she tried to turn to smack him on the chest, but he had a steady grip on her. "Nice try. Now are you going to be good and let me work?"

Nick now gripped her stomach with both arms, pulling her closer, and began kissing her neck again. Sara sighed and finally gave in, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. As if she could resist his charm, or wanted to. They were at that lusty, lusty stage, having sex at all times of the day, in all rooms of both of their apartments. Nick moaned a little as he placed open mouthed kisses up and down her neck and behind her ear. Once he saw she wasn't protesting any more, he moved both hands to her hips and then switched to the other side of her neck, laving her with more seductive kisses. Nick had learned that Sara loved to be talked to and know what was ahead.

"Mmmm…you taste so good Sara. You know I can't resist you." He continued kissing, adding more pressure and his hands came to life, one gently squeezing her hip and the other traveling back up to her navel.

Sara raised her arms above her head and wrapped them around Nick's neck. She tilted her head to the side and they finally shared their first kiss of the encounter. Sara's hand splayed through his hair as the kiss quickly turned passionate, their tongues seeking each other. Nick's pointer finger traced circles around her belly button as they continued, and then he broke off the kiss, glancing down at his hand on her belly.

"I love touching you, Sara. I love hearing your breath hitch, and the way you moan when I hit the right spot." The thumb on his left hand dipped under the fabric of her panties at her hip and he moved it back and forth, teasing her. His other hand was moving in slow circles all over her abdomen, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive areas. Sara watched his hand move across her naked stomach, willing his hand to travel either higher or lower. Slowly, his right hand traveled up and over her breast, making its way up to her shoulder. He pushed his over-sized shirt off her shoulder, dropping a kiss on the newly-discovered skin. Sara helped him shed the shirt from her body, leaving her only in a matching bra and panties. She leaned back against his body and let him continue.

"What do you want me to do, Sara?" He whispered in her ear.

"Touch me."

Nick cupped both of her breasts in his hands, massaging them through the fabric of her bra, making Sara breathe harder. "Right there?"

"Yes." Sara pushed her chest how to encourage him along, feeling her nipples grow hard already. Nick grinded against her, his erection rubbing at her back. Finally, he reached for the clasp of her bra that fastened in the front and with a quick snap, her breasts were freed and he immediately cupped the weight in his hands.

"So perfect." He mumbled as he kissed her shoulders again and again. Nick massaged her perfect mounds almost roughly, but still with an amazingly erotic touch, sending Sara into gasps. Sara, however, was getting impatient, and she finally put her right hand over his and guided it down to where she needed him most.

"Please." She took his hand down to her panty line and then squeezed it a little, breathing even harder now. Her hand stroked up and down his strong forearm as he slowly worked his hand into her panties, gently nudging her legs apart slightly. His hand passed over her sparse curls and quickly found her sex, running just one finger over it. Sara gasped at the contact.

"Do you like that, baby?" Sara merely nodded and offered a whimper. "Good. I love touching you here." Nick continued the motion a few times, wetting his finger with her arousal, and feeling her moving against his hand wanting more. Finally, he cupped her in his hand, working all four fingers against her, just rubbing up and down, his other hand still working at her left nipple. Sara reached behind her and groped him the best she could at their current position. She received a moan from him in appreciation and his hips thrust up the cleft of her bottom. He worked at her harder, pressing his body flush against hers, loving the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Nick finally inserted two fingers inside Sara, hearing her gasp at the intrusion. He only thrust his hand up a few times before he decided he wasn't going to last long, and he could tell she was close.

Quick as a flash, he retrieved his hand and cupped her breasts again, then stretched her arms above her head, grinding against her once again. Before Sara had time to process, Nick shoved her panties down and entered her with one smooth thrust, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure. The force caused Sara to stumble forward, and she caught herself on the dryer. Nick grasped both of her hips firmly and began to move slowly, tilting her slightly forward, creating a delicious angle. Sara looked back at Nick as he moved slowly. He knew if they started going fast, he wouldn't last but a minute. Sara relished in the feeling of him completely filling her, and at this angle, he was hitting her g-spot right on each time. Nick bent down and dropped kissed to her shoulders and back, hearing her whimpers and moans beneath him. He ran his hands over her butt, her back, and her breasts as his pace started to increase. Finally, the pace was too slow, so he bent her over a little more and wrapped one arm under her waist and rested his other hand on her bottom as he began to move vigorously within her, pulling her closer still. Sara cried out at the rough invasion, his body slamming into hers in the most delectable way. It only took a minute or so before he spilled himself inside of her, holding her hips in place. They caught their breaths and Nick pulled out, turning Sara to face him. He pressed her up again against the dryer, kissing her sensually. Nick loved kissing Sara – their mouths fit perfectly and always seemed to work in unison. He gave her one final peck and then pulled her into a hug.

"We should do laundry together more often."


End file.
